The new adventurer
by fantom fiction
Summary: A new traveler meets Finn and Jake and befriends them. What happens when he meets a certain thousand year old vampire? OC x Marceline Finn x OC
1. Chapter 1 Damien

**Hey guys, this is fantom fiction here. For those who don't know me, I am a prank loving, churro chewing, pancake eating person of pure awesome. (Well, that's what I think.) Anyways, first adventure time fan fiction. Hope you like it. Please review.**

* * *

'Hmm, I'm finally leaving this place. I've been needing to leave, get out into the world. But where to go?' A traveler thought to himself. He had a hat that was apparently made of dog, he had his black bangs hanging out of his hat and he always carried a sword that looked like a question mark. He had jeans with holes in the knees. He was finally out in the world from the kingdom he had been living in for his whole life. Suddenly, it got cold. He looked around and noticed he was in a place filled with ice.

"Must be the ice kingdom." The traveler said to himself. As he was walking, he heard a noise.

"Wank!" the voice said. The traveler looked to his left and saw a penguin. He bent down, patted it on his head, and kept walking. Soon, he heard a voice.

"Who dares enter the ice kingdom without my permission?!" The voice said. He looked to his left once more and saw a blue old man with a white beard and what looked like a crown. He looked a little harder and saw that he was talking with someone.

"Shut up ice king, ya butt!" A voice said. It sounded as old as he was, maybe fifteen. He giggled a little at what he said. He saw that the person had a white hat on and it had a blonde lock of hair hanging out of it. He was indeed a boy. He was wearing boy style blue for his clothing attire and had a red sword drawn out. He was with what looked like a dog, he had orange fur and was stretched out into a giant version of what might have been his real size.

"You can't call me a butt in my own kingdom! I am ruler of this domain! Gunter, escort them out." Said the man who was apparently named the ice king. After he said what he said, a penguin that looked like the one he petted, came and started to push the two out of the kingdom. The traveler followed slowly, he wanted to see where they went. As he followed, the two were led to the edge of the kingdom, then the penguin named Gunter left. They started walking to, glob knows where, and he still followed. As he followed, the two stopped.

"Jake, do you feel like your being watched and or followed?" The boy in blue asked.

"Finn, we've been being followed. I just didn't want to say anything because it would scare you." The dog named Jake said. The traveler flinched at the words and the boy named Finn turned around. The traveler quickly jumped behind a rock, but that didn't stop Finn.

"Show yourself!" Finn yelled drawing his sword. The traveler didn't know if these people were bad or not, so he drew his sword and walked out in the open.

"Who are you?" Finn asked raising his sword in a defensive way.

"My name, I can't tell you until I trust you. My occupation, hero of the question mark kingdom. Age, fifteen." The traveler said.

"I'm Finn, hero of Ooo, this is Jake, my brother and my dog." Finn said not letting his guard down.

"So your a hero." The traveler said more than asked, he then lowered his sword and put it in his red backpack. "I guess I can trust you, but not with my name, not yet."

"Fair enough." Finn said lowering his sword into his backpack also. He then put on a smile and said, "So, your from the question mark kingdom? Is that why your sword looks like a question mark?"

"Yeah." Said the traveler casually.

"How about you come to our house with us and we can become friends and glob." Finn offered.

"Yeah, okay." The traveler said walking with the two to the house that Finn was talking about.

* * *

"So, you named your sword Scarlett?" The traveler asked. Finn, Jake and him were sitting in the kitchen of Finn and Jake's house, which happened to be a massive tree house.

"Yeah, so how is it like in the question mark kingdom?" Finn asked.

"Eh, all of the people were bendy, the animals were different punctuation marks and the princess was kinda beautiful. The way she's bent is like, if you looked at her face, then it would look like it was upside down. The castle was a giant question mark looking thing, but it looks stable." The traveler said.

"Sounds great." Finn said.

"Yeah, you would think so." The traveler said.

"What do you mean?" Finn asked.

"Well, I never had a chance to leave the kingdom and I was always trapped. Everyone wouldn't listen to my needs, they would just tell me their needs. I never actually got to do what I wanted to do. It was always, "Cut my hedges.", "Mow the lawn.", "Open this pickle jar that I already opened for my entertainment." The traveler said in a mocking voice.

"Sounds rough, you know what would make you better? An everything burrito." Jake said coming up to him with a massive burrito.

"What does it taste like?" The traveler asked.

"Well, it tastes different every time. It's made out of everything we have in the kitchen." Jake answered. He didn't wait for a response, he pushed the burrito in front of the traveler and stretched his paw over to the forks and stuff and got him a fork and knife.

"Thanks." The traveler said. He cut a piece off and bit into it. He smiled, it tasted amazing. He kept eating until it was all gone.

"Was it good?" Jake asked.

"Amazing." The traveler said. They were suddenly aware of what time it was.

"Well, we'd better head to sleep. Good night." Jake said walking out, Finn followed.

"Damien." The traveler said.

"What?" Asked the confused duo.

"My name is Damien. I figured I could trust you two." Damien said.

"Well, that's awesome, Night Damien." The duo said walking off. Damien walked to the couch and laid down and fell asleep.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. Please, good or bad comments. (Or good) Anyways, till next time.  
**


	2. Chapter 2 The fight

**Hey guys, hope you liked chapter one, because here's chapter two.**

* * *

Damien woke up on a couch. He looked around and saw that last night wasn't a dream. He sniffed the air and a pleasant scent hit his nose. It was like bacon and pancakes. He got up and went to the kitchen.

" Bacon pancakes making bacon pancakes, make some bacon and we'll put it in a pancake, bacon pancakes that's what it's gonna make BAAACCCOOON PPAAAANCAAAKEES." Jake was singing. Finn was sitting at the table and he was watching Jake make the bacon pancakes.

"Good morning guys." Damien said.

"Mornin'" Finn said.

"Yo Jake, what's for B-fast?" Damien asked.

"Bacon pancakes." Jake said proudly. He turned his hand into a spatula and lifted the bacon pancake on a plate. He then stretched his arm over to Damien offering the plate.

"Thanks." Damien said taking it. He sat down next to Finn and started eating.

"Yo D-man, I never got a chance to ask if you were a good sword fighter." Finn said with a mouthful of bacon pancakes

"Well, I'm actually pretty mathematical where I come from. The best swordsman ever if I do say so myself." Damien stated proudly.

"Care to have a sword battle now?" Finn offered.

"Challenge accepted." Damien said finishing his bacon pancake. He then ran and got his sword and ran outside, followed by Finn. When they got outside, Damien took off his hat and jacket, both making a loud sound on the ground.

"Woah, how much do those weigh?" Finn asked.

"Well, for all my life my parents have been pushing me to keep peak physical condition, so all of my clothes weigh about eighty pounds. My hat was enchanted by a wizard my parents hired and it now weighs twenty pounds." Damien answered.

"Wow, that's rad." Finn said.

"Trust me, when my jacket and hat are off, I have a huge speed advantage. I already have a huge strength advantage as it is." Damien warned.

"You can't be that fast." Finn said. When he finished saying it, Damien sprinted at Finn so fast, the grass below him started smoking.

"Then let's start." Damien said a few yards away from Finn. They got into battle stances, Finn took notice of how Damien's stance didn't have any weak points in it, while he had all sides exposed.

"GO!" Damien said. He ran at Finn, he was apparently taking it easy because he was running way slower than before, but he was still fast. Finn also charged. Damien swiped and when Finn went to block it, Damien's sword changed direction and went for Finn's leg. It hooked his ankle and tripped him. When Finn landed on the ground, Damien threw his sword at the ground where the bend in it, trapped Finn's neck to where if he moved, it would cut him.

"Give up?" Damien said.

"Never." Finn said. He used his hand to pick up the sword and throw it across the yard.

"You can't do that!" Damien said.

"Yes I can. Just like I can do this. FORCE OF BLIZZARD!" Finn yelled. He threw his hands in front of him and a bunch of snow shot out.

"Thin ice thin ice thin ice." Damien said putting his hands together. He disappeared, narrowly dodging the blizzard attack.

"Hey!" Finn yelled.

"Your not the only one who knows the ways of the ice ninja." Damien said behind Finn. Finn hopped over and spun.

"You want to play like that? Fine." Finn said putting his hands together and saying, "I summon, chilled blade." And spreading his hands apart to reveal an ice dagger. "Prepare to be cold cut." Finn said throwing the dagger at Damien.

"I summon, arrow of ice." Damien said dodging the dagger and pulling a bow out of his backpack. He shot the arrow at Finn who kicked it back. Damien moved his arm out in front of him and the arrow slid up his arm, which he redirected around his neck shooting it off of the other arm. Finn didn't have time to kick it this time, so he did a matrix dodge by bending backwards. The arrow was so close to his face as it passed, that it cut his cheek.

"When do we stop?" Damien asked as Finn got back into an upright position.

"When one of us gives up or pins the other to the ground for ten seconds." Finn said.

"No more spells, okay?" Damien suggested.

"Okay." Finn agreed. They fought for hours, until Damien finally pinned Finn to the ground for ten seconds.

"You cheated I think." Finn said.

"He didn't cheat, hero. He won fair and square." A voice said. They turned and all Finn saw was Marceline the vampire queen, but what Damien saw was a cute girl with a red plaid shirt, ripped jeans and an axe bass.

"Hey Marcy." Finn said.

"Hey, who's this. He looks like another human." Marceline said studying Damien.

"He can't be human, he's probably like, magic or something." Finn said.

"Actually, I am a human, but I am also magical. My mom was a wizard and my dad was human. He died in that mushroom war thing. So, when I'm eighteen, I'll stop looking older and I won't die." Damien said.

"That's interesting. I'm part demon and part vampire." Marceline said.

"Well, let me just say you don't look a day over five hundred." Damien said. Marceline blushed. She shrugged it off though.

"I like this kid." She said jokingly. "So what's your name?"

"The name's Damien. Nice to meet you." Damien said. Though he was cool and collected on the outside, on the inside he was flipping out.

"Wow, polite and friendly. You must be too god to be true." Marceline said. She was also flipping out on the inside. She just met the kid and she already had a crush on him.

"Well your cool and beautiful, are you sure that's not a costume?" Damien said. This made Marceline blush more.

"Th-thanks." Marceline said. This kid was a smooth talker, that she knew for sure.

"So, I like your axe bass, I play too." Damien said.

"Really? What instrument?" Marceline asked.

"I play the guitar mostly." Damien said.

"Well, next time Finn and I have a jam session, you'll have to come." Marceline said.

"Yeah." Damien said.

"LUNCH TIME!" Jake shouted from the tree house.

"Well, I gotta go, bye Marceline." Damien said.

"Bye." Marceline said. They both turned in opposite direction and walked. When Damien and Finn got to the house, Jake laid a plate of meatloaf and purple what evers.

"I love purple what evers." Damien said. "So did my sister."

"You have a sister?" Finn asked.

"Yeah, her name was Delilah. She had the brightest blonde hair ever. She always wore a hat made out of cat and her favorite blue backpack." Damien said.

"You should ask her to come over here. I can send her a message with my message crystal." Jake said. He walked over to the table, grabbed a pencil and paper, and wrote, 'Yo, this is Jake, a friend of Damien's. Come over to our tree house, he wants you here.' He swiped the message clean with the message crystal and it shot out of the window. A message shot back almost instantly with a rainbow shot and Jake closed his eyes.

"What does it say?" Damien asked.

"Hang on, the light waves have to transfer to brain waves. She says she's up for it." Jake said.

"Awesome." Damien said. They spent the rest of the night talking and laughing and having a good time.

"Well, goodnight Damien. Maybe tomorrow we'll build another room in the tree house and make it your room." Finn said.

"Maybe." Damien said. Finn and Jake walked upstairs and Damien went to the couch.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it. And yeah, I brought back chamber of frozen blades. That's like one of my all time favorite episodes. Anyways, till next time.  
**


	3. Chapter 3 Delilah

**Been a while, huh? Well, I'm not dead(yet) So, anyways, I will grace you with yet another one of my world famous(or not) chapters!**

Damien woke up yet again on Finn's sofa. He looked around and saw that Finn and Jake were standing by the wall with blue prints. "Whatcha guys doin'?" Damien said yawning and getting up.

"We're planning the plan of your room, we're going to take down this wall here, then build a room." Finn said drawing another addition to the room.

"Well, make sure to not put a roof on it, I enjoy to stare at the sky when I lay down." Damien said.

"Okay." Finn said. Damien went outside with Jake to collect wood.

"Soo, Damien, what are some of your hobbies?" Jake asked.

"Well, I like to practice majic and stuff, that's pretty much it." Damien said.

"What kinds of spells do you know?" Jake asked.

"Well, first let me explain something, there are different kinds of wizards, fire wizards, snow wizards, all of that. Well, I'm like, the wizard of opposites." Damien said. Jake looked confused, so Damien explained more. "I make heavy things light, light things heavy, fat things skinny and skinny things fat. So, I can pretty much take anything that tastes bad and make it taste good."

"Oh, that's awesome." Jake said.

"Yeah, it's okay." Damien said.

"Does your sister have any powers?" Jake asked.

"Well, she's like the wizard of light. She can take it and give it. Like, if you were walking down a dark alley way, she would make it lighter." Damien said.

"That's pretty awesome too, what about your parents?" Jake asked.

"Well, my mom was the wizard of courage, she could make anyone courageous or, when someone was doing something stupid, she would take away the courage. My dad, though, was a human." Damien said.

"Awesome." Jake said. Damien used his reverse majic to make a tree lighter and they carried it to the tree house. As they were walking past a bush, they saw a snail waving. They waved and kept walking. They made it to the fort where Finn was sipping soda from a cup that said, 'cool guy' and eating a sandwich."

"We got the wood." Damien said.

"Awesome, let's cut it up." Finn said. They spent a few hours cutting the tree into planks, and took a short break where Damien made part of the ground not solid and they jumped on it.

"Well, we got the planks all done." Damien said.

"Yeah, oh! Damien, we should play a game." Jake said.

"What game?" Damien asked.

"Card wars." Jake said.

"Okay, let's play." Damien said. They went inside and Jake set up the game and explained the rules(Finn fell asleep) and they started playing.

"Okay, so floop your cards." Jake said spinning his cards and his side of the board got a bunch of stuff, like a barn, and corn fields.

"Okay, let's see," Damien said after flooping his own cards, his terrain became a rocky sort of thing with a cave and a tower. "I think, I'll floop the cerebral blood storm and the ice demon(A/N:Not a real card). A brain popped up and so did a ice looking thing. "I send my ice demon over to your corn field to destroy it and the cerebral blood storm to flood you swamp." Damien said, the card characters did as was told and Jake's terrain was wiped out.

"Well, I floop reclaim landscape and the noble corn knights." Jake said. His land regrew everything that the attack wiped out and added a group of corn knights.

"Hmm, I floop the, ooo, I floop the pig." Damien said.

"NOOOO!" Jake yelled recalling the last time the pig was flooped. The pig walked past the corn knights and started eating the corn, the knights fell and the pig returned and Damien sent it into the cave he had.

"Hmm, the pig did a lot of damage." Damien said.

"Okay, I floop the cave breaking drill mole and move it to the cave to kill the pig." Jake said. The game went on for hours, the outcome was, somehow, a tie.

"Good game." Damien said. They went outside, but when They opened the door, a girl was standing there. She had blonde hair, no, golden hair, it seemed to be radiating light, she was wearing jeans, a green shirt, and a cat hat. "Hi, I'm here to see Damien, I'm Delilah." The girl said.


	4. Chapter 4 the books

**Heyoooooo! What is up people of the fanfic-a-verse? Okay, so when we last left off, Delilah made it to Finn and Jake's house. Let's read and see what happens.**

"Um, hello, earth to people." Delilah said. Finn was staring at Delilah, she was the most beautiful person he'd ever seen, she was radiating beauty, or was it light? Or both...

"Hey Delilah, how's it been?" Damien said going up to hug his sister. She hugged him, let go, and Damien introduced them. "This is Finn and Jake." He said.

"Hi, I'm Delilah." Delilah said waving at Finn and Jake. They waved back, Finn somewhat nervously.

"So, come on in Delilah, we were just building me a room." Damien said breaking silence. They followed Damien, Delilah was thinking.

'Wow, Finn is pretty cute, I wonder if he likes me. Hmm, I'll just have to see...'

"Here it is, it's what we have so far." Damien said to Delilah showing her the room they were building.

"Wow, it's nice." Delilah said looking around. She was studying the room, seeing what they had so far. It was nice, it wasn't big, but it wasn't small either, it had a bear skin rug with a bed, dresser, and a few paintings. It also had a window.

"Yeah, it's still in progress, though." Damien said. He looked over at Finn and grinned, Finn was staring at Delilah with a blank expression on his face, his brain seemed to be elsewhere.

"So, what do you guys do here?" Delilah asked, they were walking out into the living room.

"You know, play games, adventure, stuff like that." Finn said, Damien noticed that Finn looked nervous when talking to Delilah.

"Awesome, what should we do?" Delilah asked.

"Who wants to play, video games?" BMO asked entering the room.

"Aww, he is soo cute." Delilah said walking over to BMO and picking him up. "And what's your name little guy?"

"I am BMO." BMO said giggling.

"Well, what kinds of games do you have?" Delilah said tickling him.

"Well, pick a game." BMO said laughing and squirming.

"I always liked guardians of sunshine." Delilah said setting BMO down. BMO put on G.O.S and she began playing, Damien dragged Finn to the side to tell him something.

"Finn, is there something you wanna tell me?" Damien asked with a straight face, he looked angry.

"Wh-what? N-no, I-I don't." Finn said sweating.

"Hey man, I'm just kidding, I know you like Delilah, my mom taught me how to read the waves around people to see their aura, she was kind of a hippy." Damien said laughing.

"Wait, you know? A-and your not mad?" Finn asked.

"Nah dog, I trust you." Damien said. "But if you ad my sister get together, you'd better keep her happy." He added in a demonic voice. They both laughed because they both knew he was joking. They walked back over and Finn took BMO's second controller and played co-op with Delilah. They all had fun and laughed.

"Guys, I have a great idea, let's go to the candy kingdom, and eat some stuff." Finn said. They all agreed. They walked to the kingdom, or, more like floated. Damien used his powers to make them all lighter and they were moon jumping all the way over there.

"Alright, we're here. Here, have some sidewalk brittle." Finn said picking up two chunks of the ground and giving them to Damien and Delilah. They tasted it and they loved it.

"Where now?" Delilah asked. They had been wondering around the kingdom trying things.

"Hmm, how about we go prank the old butt known as the ice king." Damien said.

"Sounds fun." Finn said, Jake agreed with him. They set off to the kingdom of frozen everythingness and walked up the huge path to the ice castle.

"How is this going to work?" Delilah asked.

"Well, Finn and Jake are going to sneak in and slide Gunther into the other room, don't ask how I know his name, and then, the ice king will go after him, then we'll take something and mess stuff up." Damien said. They all agreed. They walked in and Finn and Jake slid Gunther into the next room, where the ice king, who was playing his drums, went to get him. They all went around, Finn and Jake to the computer to mess stuff up, Delilah spreading all of the dirty laundry around, and Damien going down a staircase he found. He continued to walk and ran into something, a stack of books. He looked around and noticed books upon books. He then saw a ice statue that looked like two people. He took a book and looked at the cover. Then, something tapped his leg. It was Gunther, the one who got pushed, and was soon followed by the ice king.

"Who are you?!" The ice king shouted.

"I am Damien, I took notice of your books, and, I saw the cover, and, well, my mom used to tell me stories of these people. She always called it, "The never ending story of Fionna and Cake." Damien said.

"Really?" The ice king said. "Wow, I thought I was the only one, how about this, you can keep that book, plus three others." he added.

"Cool, thanks. Oh, since you helped me, FinnJakeandmysisterareupsairsmessingupyourstuffbye !" Damien said really fast and sprinted out of the room putting the books in his backpack. "Let's go guys." He said and they ran all the way back to the tree house.

"That was fun, but I'm tired, goodnight guys, goodnight Finn." Delilah said. Finn blushed. Delilah giggled and went to Damien's room.

"Yeah, I'm tired too. Goodnight guys." Damien said. But as he passed Finn, he said, "She likes you man." and he went to his room.

**Hope yalls liked it, or loved it, or somewhere aboved it. Anyways, till next time, review some ideas for the next chapter or PM me some ideas, cause i easily get writers block, plus I get distracted really easy, bye!**


End file.
